


Goodnight Moon

by Leolaws



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Episode Tag, F/F, Feelings, Happens after 3x13, Light Smut, Song Lyrics, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leolaws/pseuds/Leolaws
Summary: People are still staring. She can’t blame them. She would spend her life staring at Sara. She’s mesmerising.She’s everything.Or the one where Sara dances and Ava can't look away.





	Goodnight Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Goodnight Moon is a song by Shivaree.  
> If you don't know it, I can only recommand listening to it.  
> Of course, reading the fic with the song as a background works better. 
> 
> English is not my first language, please forgive any mistake I may have made.  
> This is not beta'd. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

The bar is a seedy one, the hole-in-the-wall kind. She can barely remember how she ended up there. The liquor is good though, so at least that’s something. She’s been drinking the same glass of whisky for the past hour, and she thinks it’s maybe time to go.

 

She can’t.

 

She isn’t here for herself, but for the girl standing just a few feet away, eyes closed and swaying slightly to the music. The girl in question is more of a woman than a girl, and she has earned this break. Hell, she’s earned all the time in the world, and Ava isn’t going to take that moment away from her. Their problems will still be there tomorrow, after all, and although the hangover isn’t something she’s particularly looking forward to, she knows it will be manageable.

 

The blonde she’s watching isn’t exactly drunk — she realised after the fifth shot of vodka that she would probably not win a drinking game — but she’s tipsy, just enough to let go a little. It’s nice to see her that way.

 

For as long as she has known her, Sara Lance has always been in control. It’s chaotic, in its own way, but the woman is a force of nature, and it became clear after a few encounters that Sara was not one to take orders, even less one to be controlled.

 

It’s incredibly attractive, Ava finds. Of course, it’s infuriating as well, especially when the result of this stubborn sense of freedom is almost blowing them to pieces just to prove a point.

 

She has learned how to read the woman, after all this time. She can see how tight Sara’s shoulders seem to always remain, how exhausted she looks when she doesn’t have to pretend anymore. She’s carrying a burden that few even realise the extent of, and Ava herself doesn’t really know. She has read the file, of course. Before meeting Sara, she had made a point of knowing the disaster’s particulars.

 

Still, hearing it from Sara, it’s different. The Captain is so very human, and so very tired. She’s stubborn, and reckless; she has no claims about her own life. It’s like she’s free-falling through life, and knowing her as she does now, Ava understands that it’s exactly what it is.

 

Sara is driven by a strange sense of duty and sometimes just a little need for revenge, and she doesn’t claim to do the right thing. She tries. She tries so hard, and Ava is just a little bit in love with her.

 

Despite the late hour, the bar is still well-populated. Sara had needed a break, a few hours ago, fresh from Gideon’s miracles. Ava had been mad, tight with worry. It wasn’t like the Captain to throw herself in front of bullets — or maybe it was exactly like her. Ava can still feel the warmth of her blood on her hands.

 

To be honest, the blonde really shouldn’t be drinking, but the agent doesn’t have the heart to stop her. It’s selfish, but she needs to see Sara as she usually is: unapologetic and a drink in hand. She needs to see her alive. She needs her to stay alive.

 

So, she stares.

 

 

_There's a nail in the door_  
_And there's glass on the lawn_  
 _Tacks on the floor_  
 _And the TV is on_  
 _And I always sleep with my guns_  
 _When you're gone_

 

 

The song is not one she knows, but she is charmed by the voice. She is mesmerized by Sara’s hips, swaying in time with the music. The blonde is singing, too, she can see it, and when she turns, they’re looking at each other. The heat of Sara’s stare is so intense that Ava is frozen in place, and her throat suddenly feels dry. She drinks, but she doesn’t dare take her eyes away from the other woman.

 

She’s gorgeous, under the lights, and Ava isn’t the only one to have noticed. She can see that others are looking at her, and she can’t even be mad. She can’t blame them. She is unable to look away herself. Sara is moving with such grace, such heart that it’s like she’s danced to this all her life.

 

  
_There's a blade by the bed_  
_And a phone in my hand_  
 _A dog on the floor_  
 _And some cash on the nightstand_  
 _When I'm all alone the dreaming stops_  
 _And I just can't stand_

 

 

Ever so often, Sara looks back at Ava and she looses herself for a second. Her heart is beating too strongly in her chest, and she doesn’t understand why exactly she is struck so hard by the scene. She blames it on the late hour, and on the alcohol. She knows it’s something else, though. She knows it’s because of Sara. She’s completely enamoured, she’s wonderstruck, and she’s hoping that the song lasts for days because she doesn’t want the Captain to stop. 

 

Seeing her like this, it makes her wonder if that’s what she looked like, younger, before the Gambit, before the League, before she died. She looks so young, dancing like this, and she can easily imagine a younger Sara, dancing for her friends in college. She finds that they need to have this opportunity more often, because the blonde looks freer than she ever has, and it’s such a good look on her that Ava can’t look away.

 

  
_What should I do I'm just a little baby_   
_What if the lights go out and maybe_   
_And then the wind just starts to moan_   
_Outside the door he followed me home_

 

 

“Quite the friend you’ve got there.” She hasn’t even noticed the other man’s presence at her side, and she jumps. He chuckles, and she frowns just a little. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you."

 

“It’s all right.” She tells him, even though it’s not. He’s not looking at her though, he’s looking at Sara. She has her back to them and she’s crouching lasciviously and getting back up, hips swaying all the way. Ava can see that her sudden company’s look hasn’t strayed from Sara’s ass, and it angers her. She finishes her drink, putting the glass down maybe too strongly.

 

“Does she have a boyfriend?” The man asks, barely looking at her while he does. She bites her lip, takes a breath.

 

“No.” She should have lied, maybe. But Sara isn’t her anything. They’ve been on a date, yes, they’ve slept together, but still but she doesn’t want to assume such a thing. She _wants_ it, though. She wants to call Sara hers because who wouldn’t? She burns so bright it’s blinding her, and Ava’s just lucky to be around.

 

“Sweet.” Ah, yes, he’s still here. She hides her distaste. She doesn’t have to for long. He’s gone towards Sara, and it’s worse than talking to him. She grabs the bar with one hand. If she had less self control, she would have broken his legs.

 

  
_Now goodnight moon_  
_I want the sun_  
 _If it's not here soon_  
 _I might be done_  
 _No it won't be too soon 'til I say_  
 _Goodnight moon_

 

 

She stares as he approaches Sara. The blonde doesn’t see him, not immediately. She’s still swaying, living through the music like a nymph would through water. He goes to move her hair from her neck, and the Captain steps away. She ignores him so completely that it brings a smile to Ava’s face. He’s not so easily deterred, though, and he tries again, grabbing her hips and placing himself tightly against her back. It makes her sick.

 

Sara doesn’t need a knight but she can’t help it. She deserves one. So she stands and pulls the man away by his neck before the Captain can react. She does though, and Ava can feel her eyes on her as she stares the offender down. He’s smiling, smug, and it takes all she has not to punch him in the face.

 

“Leave.” She says, as intimidating as she can manage with more than a few whiskies in her blood. It feels like the whole bar is watching.

 

“Or what?” He dares, a boyish grin that he probably imagines charming on his face. “She’s a big girl, if she isn’t interested, she can say so herself.”

 

And she hates it, but the douche has a point. It doesn’t matter. She doesn’t move, glaring, and her attention is so focused on him that she has forgotten Sara. She feels her warm hand on her neck, and she shivers, but her muscles freeze. Fingers are in her hair, and there’s a tug, and suddenly she’s being kissed.  

 

  
_There's a shark in the pool_  
 _And a witch in the tree_  
 _A crazy old neighbour and he's been watching me_  
 _And there's footsteps loud and strong coming down the hall_

 

 

It tastes like whisky, and it’s intoxicating. She can’t think, can’t concentrate on a single thing besides Sara’s lips and how good they taste, how smooth they are, how sweet they feel. It feels like an hour, like a day, it doesn’t end and she’s already breathless. There’s Sara’s tongue, licking into her mouth, and she gasps, stricken. Then, Sara is gone, and she feels cold.

 

She blinks. Earth feels very far away. She barely hears the music, barely registers Sara’s head, posted on her shoulder. The blonde is looking at the intruder.

 

“I’m not interested.” She hears, and suddenly, she’s back in her body. She sees the man still gaping beginning to walk away. She feels Sara’s warmth against her back, and the swaying of her hips that has begun again. The song is not over, somewhat, and the Captain dances against her, an easy smile on her lips.

 

“My saviour.” She whispers against Ava’s ear, making her shudder ever so slightly. She blushes. Sara is mouthing the words against her skin, her hands firm on the agent’s sides. Suddenly, she’s being moved, and she’s face to face with the blonde. She can’t look away.

 

  
_Something's under the bed_  
 _Now it's out in the hedge_  
 _There's a big black crow sitting on my window ledge_  
 _And I hear something scratching through the wall_

 

 

They’re dancing. It’s strange, because Ava doesn’t dance. But there she is, moving with Sara, pressed up so tight against her she can feel every movement of her strong body. It’s mouth-watering. It reminds her of another type of dance, once she’s eager to start again. Maybe once they leave the bar. She doesn’t want to, though, not yet. She wants to look at Sara. The blonde looks so free it’s contagious.

 

She’s a little envious, maybe. She has always been so stiff. The exact opposite of Sara. Yet, the Captain is looking at her with sparks in her eyes, with such fondness that she feels a little intimidated. People are still staring. She can’t blame them. She would spend her life staring at Sara. She’s mesmerising.

 

She’s everything.

 

  
_Oh what should I do I'm just a little baby_  
 _What if the lights go out and maybe_  
 _I just hate to be all alone_  
 _Outside the door he followed me home_  
 _Now goodnight moon_  
 _I want the sun_  
 _If it's not here soon_  
 _I might be done_  
 _No it won't be too soon 'til I say_  
 _Goodnight moon_

 

 

Sara, somehow, has walked her back to her seat. Ava can’t help but be relieved. Her skills are pale next to the blonde’s, and she’d much rather spend the rest of her night sitting and pining like a fool. But the woman doesn’t move away. She stays near, and she dances, just for her. It’s like they’re alone. Sara stands between her spread thighs, and she wants to touch, but she refrains from it.

 

It’s like a very elaborate type of foreplay, and she would be lying if she said it wasn’t working. If anything, she’s never felt more aroused in her life. Sara’s hand goes up, following the line of her body and her shirt rises with it. The glimpse of skin is enough to make Ava swallow, and she can’t stop staring.

 

Sara must know the effect she has on her. She’s practically shaking in her seat. The blonde is moving with such grace that it’s almost surreal. It’s all so innocent, too. Every movement barely touches her, and yet, her skin is on fire. But Sara knows. She can see the spark in her eye, the smirk on her lips.

 

  
_Well you're up so high_  
_How can you save me_  
 _When the dark comes here_  
 _Tonight to take me up_  
 _To my front walk_  
 _And into bed where it kisses my face_  
 _And eats my head_

 

 

Sara’s hands are in her own hair, and she moves them slowly, exposing her neck. She’s sweating just a little, and Ava wants to bite her collarbone. She knows her gaze is hungry, knows she’ll only take so much more before she drags the blonde out of here. She wants to kiss her again, wants to loose herself in the feeling of her until dawn. Sara draws closer as the singer whispers, her arms lodging themselves on Ava’s shoulders. She goes for the blonde’s hips then, bringing her nearer. Sara stills in her arms, and the agent can’t help it, she kisses her. It’s restrained, as much as it can be when she wants to ravage the darling standing between her legs. But they’re in public, and Ava isn’t really into giving a free show.

 

  
_What should I do I'm just a little baby_  
_What if the lights go out and maybe_  
 _And then the wind just starts to moan_  
 _Outside the door he followed me home_  
 _Now goodnight moon_  
 _I want the sun_  
 _If it's not here soon_  
 _I might be done_  
 _No it won't be too soon 'til I say_  
 _Goodnight moon_  
 _No it won't be too soon 'til I say_  
 _Goodnight moon_

 

 

They loose themselves into each other. Nothing else matters than the other, and their embrace is so intimate that this time, no-one dares to look. When they come apart, Ava barely realises that the song is over. She can’t look away from the brilliant blue of Sara’s eyes.

 

The blonde smiles, and she grins back.

 

“Take me home.” The dancer whispers, and Ava can only nod, reaching into her purse to grab a couple of notes. She throws them down on the bar without looking, not caring if it’s too much. She reaches for Sara’s hand, then, and she drags her out of the building.

 

It’s raining outside, but it doesn’t matter. They run. Sara is laughing, and she’s so light, so happy, Ava can barely look at her; she’s so bright, so perfect. She wants this moment to last and so she commits it to memory, hopes to relive it in her dreams.

 

They reach the building and she tries to type her code on the pad. Sara is leaning against the door, and she waits for a second before grabbing Ava’s jacket and she pulls her in, kissing the breath from her lungs. She can do nothing else but return the kiss, a smile on her lips, her heart bursting with happiness. Sara is so precious. The code doesn’t matter anymore, nothing else matters than the form of the Captain pressed up against her own.

 

Sara’s lips slide against her jaw and she sighs. The blonde bites, and a moan stays stuck in her throat. She finally types the code. They stumble in.

 

They race up the stairs, Ava never letting go of Sara’s hand, until they stand before the door of her condo. She opens it with shaking fingers, the Captain pressed against her back and kissing the back of her neck with hot, burning kisses.

 

She opens the door, and she brings Sara with her, not stopping until they reach the bedroom. She doesn’t wait to tear the clothes of the blonde’s body, kissing every part she uncovers.

 

“Impatient.” Sara chuckles, and Ava pushes her onto the bed, straddling her thighs almost instantly.

 

“Shut up.” She says against her lips, kissing her again. It will never get old.

 

Before long, they’re both naked against each other. Sara is on her back, her skin flushed a lovely red. Ava traces her freckles with her tongue, sliding across a body she’s starting to know better than her own.

 

She takes her time. She tastes her skin, placing open kisses all over her chest. She takes a nipple between her lips and Sara arcs beneath her. Her hands are in her hair, keeping her against her breast, and Ava grabs her hips, pressing her back into the mattress. The blonde moans. It’s driving her mad with desire.

 

Sara is panting, and she finally takes pity on her. With a final bite to her ribcage, she slides down, forcing her thighs open with gentle hands until she can settle between them. She wants to savour it, wants to make Sara long for it, but she won’t be cruel, not tonight.

 

She presses a kiss against her lover’s mound, and Sara gasps. It makes her smile. She wants to close her eyes, concentrate on the intimate taste of her blonde, but she can’t look away from her face.

 

Sara is beautiful, of course. She’s slowing coming undone as Ava’s tongue does her work, and she is breath-taking. Her eyes are closed and her cheeks are flushed, her breath is short and her limbs are getting shaky. She knows the woman is close. She can’t resist making it last a little longer.

 

She rises, stealing a kiss from Sara’s lips, catching the disappointed whine before it can leave her throat. Her fingers are quick to replace her tongue, pressing inside the woman with deliberate slowness. She cries out beneath her as she’s suddenly filled with three fingers, and Ava does not waste any time.

 

She stares, and stares, seeing pleasure take form on Sara’s face. She whispers encouragements, and she moves against her lover, never stopping her hand.

 

Sara opens her eyes, suddenly, and she’s so gorgeous that Ava falters for a second. A moment later, the blonde falls off the edge, Ava’s name on her lips, and all she can do is hold her as she succumbs to her passion.

 

Her movements slow to a stop, and she embraces Sara, rolling on her side. The blonde’s breath is short, but she’s smiling, and then she’s looking back at Ava.

 

There are words on her tongue, words that she wants to say but doesn’t dare. She doesn’t want to ruin what they have by going too fast. But she knows. She’s in love with this woman. She’s been in love for a long time.

 

They kiss, and it’s perfect. It’s everything it should be.

 

It’s only clearer that this is what she has been missing all her life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Avalance, and from Ava's POV (which is not my first pick but it seemed more interesting for this one). I hope it was ok!  
> Don't hesitate to drop a comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts ;) (or just gush out with me about how hot Caity and Jes look together on screen, that's okay too.)


End file.
